


Toujours Pur

by crxeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bellamione - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intense, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxeep/pseuds/crxeep
Summary: Bellatrix Black Lestrange, right hand to the Dark Lord. That’s all Bellatrix was ever referred to as since her induction into the death eater ranks, she was known to be obsessive, psychotic, and just as dark as the master she serves. But what if she got out of the grasps of darkness, and managed to break the stereotype of the Black family being madder than the hatter.This book delves into the possibility of Bellatrix not embracing her parent’s ideology during her early years, and possibly well into her adulthood.This fic is probably going to be long, it starts with a brief introduction to Bellatrix’s start at Hogwarts in her earlier years but will then focus on her during her 6th year.The first couple of chapters will be in Bellatrix’s point of view, but will then transfer to Hermione when the actual plot starts to take place.Canon non-compliant.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Toujours Pur

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS AN A.U I DON’T CONDONE ANY OF THE ACTIONS DONE BY CANON BELLATRIX AND I'M NOT TRYING TO REDEEM HER, THIS IS SIMPLY MY TAKE ON THE IDEA OF HER NOT BEING A PSYCHO BITCH BUT A KINDA MAYBE SOMEWHAT A GOOD PERSON.
> 
> Also this is my first ever public work, it's probably not going to be that great.

Disclaimer: The first couple of chapters will skim through Bellatrix’s early years at Hogwarts , and will focus on her later years ( starting from her sixth year) where everything starts to get serious . It starts with Bellatrix's point of view but will transfer to Hermione after the introductory chapters. 

1962

She sat up in her bed. The only light creeping into the room came from a slit between the sagging curtains at the window, the feeble brightness barely enough for her to make out anything. The room was strange to her, on the beds next to her she could just make out small outlines of her roommates. As her brain began to register her surroundings, she remembered the events of the previous day.

-  
It was the day she finally got to go to Hogwarts, she had all her necessary belongings packed and placed downstairs by the house elves. She was still in her room, her mother giving her one of her infamous lectures about how to behave and to keep the Black family proud by going into Slytherin.She tried to concentrate on her mother’s voice but by that point her head was already in the clouds, thinking about the endless possibilities awaiting her.

“Now Bellatrix if any of these requirements are not met, you are sure to see the consequences that await you.” Druella Black said, her tone soft, but her words were anything but soft.

Her mother’s words did little to affect her, she considered herself to be immune to her parent’s repeated threats. Afterall, she was the oldest one of her siblings, and she’s always been the one to take the blame for anything her little sisters did.

After a lingering stare her mother left her alone in her bedroom, giving her the opportunity to get her excitement out before her mother accompanied her to King’s Cross station. If her mother saw her express anything other than indifference while in public, Bellatrix would surely get a subtle but painful whack on her arm.

But Bellatrix didn’t let that sour her mood as she heard three loud consecutive knocks followed by a quieter one against her door. She smiled as the door was roughly pushed open by her sisters, who came in holding a poorly wrapped box. She knew her sisters wouldn’t let her leave without saying goodbye, but as the time to go to the station got closer and closer Bella’s confidence slightly dwindled.

“Bella! We came with a gift! Cissy couldn’t make up her mind and choose one so we decided to get you one big gift!” Her slightly younger sister, Andromeda, exclaimed.

“Hey I did choose a gift! You said mine was ugly!” retorted back Narcissa, the youngest of the three.

“That’s because it was” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sisters’ antics but accepted the gift as they both handed it to her. 

“Well? Go on and open it Bella!” Narcissa said with her hand on her hips, waiting impatiently.

The older witch complied, ripping the wrapping off the box in a rather violent manner. She took the lid off the box, feeling inside the box for a hint about the gift before actually taking it out and looking for herself.

Inside the box was a small black expensive looking bracelet, with a small silver snake looping around the band stopping at the center showing off a small green gem.

“How were you two so sure I’d get into Slytherin? What if I ‘brought shame into the family’ and got into Gryffindor, hmm?” said the dark haired witch with a snarky tone.

At that, the three sisters stared at each other before bursting into fits of laughter and giggles. To the two younger sisters, Bellatrix was the embodiment of a Slytherin, she was considered to be the leader of their little trio, and it was known that she would do anything to get her way. Also, she had her room filled with the Slytherin house colors since the day she learned about Hogwarts houses. 

The sisters’ moment of happiness was halted when a house elf apparated into the room, with her big ears in her small hands tugging on them nervously.

“Mistress Bellatrix, Madame Black asks for your presence downstairs. Madame says it’s time for Mistress Bellatrix to get to the station.”

Her sisters’ postures slightly stiffened, clearly disheartened by the news. Bella knew they’d be okay in the manor but couldn’t help feeling slightly fearful of what their parents might do to them with her gone to Hogwarts. She’s always been the one to get them both out of trouble with their parents and she kept them safe. She calmed her nerves, remembering that in a couple years they would both be at Hogwarts with her and away from the manor.

“Now before I go, remember that you two promised me that you’d stay out of trouble and out of Father’s sight until I’m back on break. Is that understood?” asked Bellatrix sternly.

“Yeah alright Bella , no need to remind us” replied Andromeda on the behalf of both her and her sister, “I can’t wait until we all get to go together”

“Me too” continued Narcissa

Bellatrix nodded, and brought her two sisters in for a brief hug before taking the house elf’s hand and apparating downstairs to her mother’s waiting presence.

“For goodness sake child, it took you long enough. Now come on, we are to leave before we’re deemed late.” declared her mother, giving out her hand for Bellatrix to take.

She begrudgingly took her hand, squeezing her eyes at the unpleasant sensation as they apparated to the station. As her feet touched the ground, Bellatrix felt her mother snatch her hand back and turn around to face her.

“Remember what I told you Bellatrix.” Druella reminded “And do try and get good grades, we wouldn’t want your Father to be disappointed now do we?”

“Yes mother, I understand. I will do my best to make Father proud.” replied Bellatrix almost automatically.

Satisfied at the response, Druella gave her daughter a tight smile and patted her shoulder, motioning to her to get going.

So Bellatrix turned around and started to walk towards the train, her belongings in tow, she marveled at the size of the train, it was huge and definitely old fashioned. She wondered how long it’s been in use. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she stepped into the train and walked around, choosing an empty carriage and sat down. She watched all the other kids in the train speak freely with each other, none seeming to have such strict families as she did.

She sat back in her seat, and turned around to face the cage that held her all black cat, Crow. She forced her fingers through the cold iron bars of the cage and reached for the small cat, running her lithe finger through his fur. Feeling his small purrs, Bellatrix bit back a small smile at the cuteness of her familiar.

After a few minutes, the door to her compartment opened loudly, earning her attention as a girl came in, put her belongings on one of the seats and went to the window waving frantically to a woman on the platform. Bellatrix studied her for a bit, noting her straight blonde hair and small build.

The girl then stopped waving and turned around to sit on a seat, straightening her unusual robes to sit more comfortably.

“So what’s your name?” the girl said, her voice giddy.

Bellatrix felt troubled, the girl looked odd, to say the least. She had peculiar robes on and her hair was definitely done in a funny way. Her blonde locks were pulled into an extremely tight ponytail with a bow on the front. She didn’t know whether to actually talk to the girl or simply ignore her, she was obviously not from a wizarding family.

“I’m Bellatrix Black.” she found herself saying, “ And you are?”

“My name’s Rose-Marie Walker, but people call me Rose,” Rose-Marie said merrily.

At that Bellatrix knew that the girl sitting opposite to her was probably not a pureblood nor a half blood. She couldn’t help but feel slightly horrified by the idea of talking to someone who her parents deemed to be unworthy of magic or respect. But Bellatrix felt curious, the girl didn’t seem to be repulsive as her mother said they would be, Rose was rather odd but she looked normal and her features weren’t grotesque. Also her clothes were rather ugly, but they weren’t similar to what Bellatrix is used to wearing so she didn’t know whether she was judging the clothes fairly but she had an inkling that she was being heavily biased.

“Do you know what house you’ll get into?” said Rose, interrupting Bella’s train of thought.

“I’m most definitely going into Slytherin, all my family’s gone there and it’s obviously the best house between the four.” retorted back Bellatrix with a smug smirk on her face.

“Well my mum said her sister was a Hufflepuff, but I read all about the houses and I want to go into Gryffindor.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but went on to ask about the girl’s blood status, “ Does that mean you’re a half blood?”

“My mother is a squib, and she says my father was a muggle. I think that would make me half blood,” Rose answered “I spent my life in the normal world, I just found out about it all when I got my acceptance letter. But I did my reading on it all, I'm sure I'm ready for Hogwarts.”

The dark haired girl didn’t know if that changed her opinion of the girl, but she didn’t mind her company so she settled back into her seat and resumed petting her cat. Throughout the train ride she kept stealing glances at the girl who now had her nose in a book.

As they finally arrived and went past the lake, Bellatrix’s mind began to wander as she saw the amazing scenery in the Great Hall, four long tables were placed in the room with banners above each one, representing their respective houses. She glanced up at the front to see an additional table with the teachers and staff seated on it. The ceiling of the great hall was covered with candles and it looked like the sky with the evening stars filling the stretch of space.

“It’s most likely enchanted, since y’know the ceiling is really supposed to look like the sky outside,” Rose-Marie commented, suddenly appearing at Bellatrix’s side.

Bellatrix pursed her lips at the girl who stated the obvious. She was starting to get agitated with the girl, she was tolerable company but Bella knew it wouldn’t last as Rose-Marie was obviously not going to get into Slytherin, she was clearly too much of a goody two shoes.

Then the woman who led them into the hall, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and instructed them about what would happen as they waited to get sorted. Her mother told her all about the sorting hat, names would be called and the student would go up and sit on the stool where a hat would be placed on them to determine which house the student would go into. Bellatrix knew there would be nothing to worry about, she was a Slytherin through and through, but she was really curious about which house her acquaintance would get into.

A group of students went before her, getting placed into the houses with applause booming each time. Then it was Bellatrix’s turn and she confidently went up to the stool and sat with her posture straight and her chin lifted as the hat was placed on her head, going over her eyes at its width.

“You’re a Black huh?” a raspy voice articulated in her ear, ”Not like your ancestors though, you’re definitely a smart one, perhaps too smart to be placed in Slytherin. Hmm, but your ambition and cunningness are certainly there too”

“Perhaps Slytherin would be a suitable fit for you” the hat continued “You would’ve done alright in Ravenclaw but Slytherin would make you do much much better and it would certainly help you in the future…SLYTHERIN”

Bellatrix’s eyes widened, the sorting went as planned but she couldn’t help but mull over what the hat said as she walked to the green clad table. What if she got into Slytherin? Would’ve she been disowned? That idea seemed so stupid to her, but her parents definitely saw it in another way. She ignored her thoughts as she found a seat at her assigned table next to a brunette boy who got sorted a while before she did and waited to see where Rose-Marie would go.

It took a while until the hat finally got to sit on Rose-Marie’s head, quiet for a minute until it bellowed out, “GRYFFINDOR”

Bellatrix’s mind was reeling, she thought the girl would get sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but she didn’t expect Gryffindor. She watched Rose as she walked to her table with a wide grin on her face. Yet she turned away when she saw Rose-Marie turn to face her. They couldn’t be friends now, gryffindor was filled with the likes of blood traitors and muggles and her mother told her not to associate herself with the likes of them since after all, she belonged to ‘The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black’.

As her thoughts kept going miles a minute in her head, the food appeared on the tables, taking everyone's attention as the plates piled up with copious amounts of food. The feast was made up of multiple types of food, filling up the students’ empty bellies for the night.

After the grand feast, prefects were assigned to lead the first years into their respective common room, for the Slytherins it was located in the dungeons. Bellatrix certainly found that to be cool, she thought it fit the daunting aesthetic of the Slytherin house She glanced up at the Slytherin prefect, he was a tall, stern looking boy, with fine features, a sharp long nose and cold, black eyes. He walked with a sharp, precise gait, like a military man leading them down to the cellars while telling them some information about the moving paintings. Then he went on to indicate which wall was the entry and whispered the password ‘Felix Felicis’. Then the door swung open, showing a fireplace burning inside. 

Bellatrix was almost certain about the fact that the Slytherin common rooms were located under the Black lake, the one they crossed on their way to the Hogwarts gates, which served as the reason for the almost green lighting. The grand room inside had a low ceiling and was decorated in the house’s green and silver colors. The dark walls were adorned with various tapestries depicting exploits of the Slytherins during the Middle Ages. The sofas at the center of the room looked to be black leather, with the rest of the furniture being silver or green.

In her assigned room, Bellatrix saw three other girls unpacking their stuff into the drawers and closets near each bed. She’d introduce herself after unpacking, she decided. 

Crow was on one of the beds curled up on the covers, choosing her bed for her. Bellatrix then went on to open her trunk to see her sisters’ gift sitting atop her clothes and other stuff. She smiled as she lifted it and put it on her hand, feeling a small vibration go through her wrist, leaving her a bit confused as she studied the bracelet. Was it enchanted? How did her sisters manage to buy her an enchanted bracelet. She then went to run her hands along the silvery scales of the small snake and went on to unpack the rest of her stuff, she’ll deal with her sisters later.

As soon as she finished unpacking, Bella flopped on her bed, wanting nothing other than to sleep and relax from the overwhelming day. But her small moment of relaxation stopped when one of the girls piped up.

“Well, since all four of us are stuck together for the next school year, how about we get to know each other? I’m Georgianna Nott” 

Bellatrix sighed, she wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries but she relented and sat up, crossing her legs under her. The three other girls were sitting on one of the sofas, staring up at her. The one that spoke up seemed to be taller than the two others, brown hair adorning her shoulders, with big blue eyes and small patches of freckles on her defined cheeks. On her left was a small wafer thin girl with long black hair, her deep complexion complimenting her hazel eyes. On the right sat the third girl, with almost white blonde hair.

“I’m Arania Zabini, charmed to meet you three,” said the girl with the hazel eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I’m Leta Macmillan” chimed in the last of the three, then it seemed as if all three of them were looking up at her expectantly.

“Bellatrix Black,” said the witch. Running a hand through her unruly curls. "now that we’re done with that, I’d like to take a long awaited nap.”

And with that, the witch shuffled into her bed, draping the covers over her as she fell asleep to the sound of her roommates continued conversation.

-  
As everything flooded back into her memory, Bellatrix stretched and decided to get ready and change into her school robes, it was time for her to take on Hogwarts, and it was quickly becoming more and more obvious that it was going to be real fun for her. A smirk graced her lips as she went down to the common room, finding Arania sitting at one of the couches fiddling with what seemed to be a book.

“Hey! You went to sleep early yesterday, we couldn’t really talk much. Do you want to go down to breakfast with me? Leta and Georgie said they’d join us too.”

“Sure” replied the pale witch.

Arania smiled at her reply and took Bellatrix’s hand and led her to the great hall where the other two were seated at the green table, their plates filled with food. Bellatrix took a seat next to Leta and started preparing her breakfast plate consisting of eggs, toast and a whole lot of bacon.

“Are you sure you’d be able to eat all of that Bella? That’s quite a big amount of food.” commented Georgianna.

Bellatrix grimaced at the nickname. 

“Don’t call me that, and no I’m perfectly able to eat my breakfast.” came Bellatrix’s reply, short and straight to the point.

“Alright then”

Silence engulfed the group as they ate their breakfast, each one of them thinking about the other three. No one spoke up until it was time for their first lesson to start, they had potions.

“We’ve got potions with the Gryffindors in a couple minutes, I think we ought to get to class before we lose house points on our first day.” stated Leta

Bellatrix shoved the remainder of her food down her throat and got up with the other girls as they made their way to potions. Bellatrix didn’t know what to expect from that class but she knew the professor who taught that class, Professor Slughorn, he knew almost all of the black family and he was the current Slytherin head of house so she didn’t think there would be anything to worry about in that class. She just hoped she’d enjoy it as much as she enjoyed reading about it back at the manor.

As they got to the designated class, Bellatrix sat next to Arania while Leta and Georgianna sat together, both pairs sitting in the back of the Slytherin side of the classroom. Bellatrix’s eyes wandered to the other side, discreetly looking for the blonde she was so curious about. Finally, she found her sitting at the very front with a ginger girl sitting to her left. Repulse coursed through her veins as she took in the girls’ appearance, she was probably a Weasley. Her mother told her all about the Weasleys, supposedly they're blood traitors that didn’t believe in the importance of blood status. Bellatrix grimaced at the thought and turned around towards the front, where Slughorn was positioned, explaining the details of preparation of the Forgetfulness Potion.

“Now class, who can define the potion I mentioned?” Slughorn asked.

Bellatrix watched as Rose-Marie’s hand shot up faster than her own, she hoped Slughorn would choose her, she wouldn’t let the half blood be better than her in their studies.

“Ah, Miss Walker would you enlighten us with your answer?”

“The Forgetfulness Potion is a potion which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker, Sir.” answered the blonde.

“That’s quite right my dear, ten points to Gryffindor!” The professor grinned.

Bellatrix seethed quietly at the interaction, she should’ve been the one to get the points awarded for her house.

“Another question class, what are the ingredients for said potion?”

The same two hands shot up once again, but this time Slughorn chose Bellatrix to answer.

“ The ingredients for this potion are two drops of Lethe River Water, two Valerian sprigs and four mistletoe berries.”

“That’s right Miss Black. Ten points to Slytherin!”

Bellatrix smirked smugly as she felt the blonde Gryffindor turn around and glance at her.

The rest of the hour continued smoothly, with Bellatrix spending it passing notes around with Arania until it was time to get to another class.  
________________________________________________________________________

As the weeks progressed, Bellatrix’s intellect was highly noted during her classes. She did great in all her classes but she excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potion, and she took great pride in that. She was sure her father would be pleased with her grades. Bellatrix just hoped the Gryffindor half blood wouldn’t keep trying to one up her during their classes, she was sure her father would hear about it if she did and he would be livid. But Bellatrix didn’t let that weigh on her shoulders, she would keep on doing great in her classes and her father would be proud of her.

Leta, Arania, and Georgianna were also slowly becoming good friends, they knew when to stop bothering her and they were acceptable company. They were also purebloods, meaning she would be able to invite them over to her house on breaks, and vice versa.

Hogwarts was going to be great, she was sure of that.


End file.
